The present disclosure generally relates to welding-type systems and, more particularly, to welding-type systems and user interfaces having a color display for displaying physical setup instructions.
For the novice welding operator, correctly connecting the welding power source cables is confusing and inconsistent. For example, in GMAW the wire drive assembly is most commonly connected to the positive polarity, but for FACW the wire drive assembly is most commonly connected to the negative polarity. For DC SMAW, the electrode is most commonly connected to the positive polarity, but in DC GTAW the electrode is most commonly connected to the negative polarity.